Needs of Ninjas
by KakashiFangirl43
Summary: The title says it all. Yaoi.Lime/Lemon eventually ...OOC. When Kakashi comes back from a mission He just want to be with Iruka and their companion. KakashiXIrukaXOCYumi. R&R also a better summary suggestion would be nice xD
1. Chapter 1

Warning this is kind of explicit. My first lemon I've written.I naturally don't own read and review....

The Need of Ninjas

"I've missed you so much Ruka"

Kakashi whispered sweetly into Iruka's ear. Iruka was having a hard time breathing,it had been almost a month since Kakashi had left one his mission.

Iruka knew he was in for a rough night. He could feel it in the way Kakashi was breathing,deeply on his ear,how his hands grabbed at his clothes. It had been a long time since any of the had released their tension,specially since Yuri was away on a three month mission. Iruka was almost, as desperate as Kakashi,almost.

"Oh Iruka "

Kakashi breathed taking of his shirt,his vest had been discarded when had entered the small apartment the shared.

"I want you right now"

He said kissing Iruka fiercely. Iruka let him take control it was easier not to fight Kakashi's rough treatment. There tongues swirled together as Kakashi deepened the kiss and pressed Iruka harder against the wall. Iruka broke the kiss gasping for air. Kakashi took this moment to remove Iruka's shirt,letting it join his own on the floor. He kissed down Iruka's neck giving him love bites along the way. Iruka's hand had embedded themselves into Kakashi's hair,pulling at it lightly.

"Nghh-Kakashi"

He moaned as Kakashi moved down his tanned chest and played with his nipple. Kakashi continued to bite and lick down Iruka's chest to his Abdomen. Iruka's hips moved slightly forward as kakashi's tongue,dipped past his waist band. a little

"Kashi"

Iruka breathed,He was getting harder with anticipation,of what was to come. Kakashi removed Iruka's pants as well a his boxers along with them. Kakashi began massaging Iruka's eretion. Making Iruka pant even harder "aahh!"

He heard Iruka exclaim,as Kakashi began licking the head of Iruka's member. Kakashi took the whole thing into his mouth,sucking it hard,and running his tongue on the underside. Iruka gripped the wall for support,as Kakashi to bobb on his cock,his teeth would sometimes scrap across Iruka's sensitive flesh,making him moan deeper. Iruka could feel that he was coming .

"AHH- I'm-Kakshi"

He panted,but this only seemed to make Kakashi suck him harder.

"Unhh...I'm Ahhh"

Iruka's hips jerked forward,as he released,shooting his seeds into Kakashi's waiting mouth, he swallowed all of it. Iruka sank to the floor, panting heavily,he was tired but he knew Kakashi wasn't near being finished. Iruka closed his eyes,Kakashi had become better at dealing with his urges. It used to be that every time Iruka and Yuri had sex with out him,Kakashi would slowly torture them into release,Yumi usually had to endure the worst of it. Iruka moved over to Kakashi and kissed him deeply,again the tongue's meet in a heat of passion. He could taste himself on Kakashi's lips. Iruka pushed Kakashi to the floor,never breaking the kiss. Iruka wanted to be in control, even if it was just for a short while. He began rubbing his bare groin against Kakashi's clothed one,producing quiet moans from both men. Kakashi,let Iruka kiss him all the way down to the waistband of his pants before he took control again. He set Iruka up on all fours ,so his ass was facing him. Swiftly Kakashi removed his last remaining clothes. Then Kakashi moved in front of Iruka,this confused Iruka slightly. Since Kakashi had never made him preform oral sex on him before,it was always Yumi.

"Open"

Kakashi commanded pressing his had cock against Iruka's lips. Iruka hesitated for a moment, but the complied. Letting Kakashi's length slide slowly into his mouth,he tasted salty. Iruka moaned at the thought of what he was doing. Turning his member solid again. Kakashi hissed at the feeling of his cock in Iruka's wet warm mouth,Oh and the he was moaning,turned him on even farther. Forcing the urge to totally fuck Iruka's mouth ,Kakashi bite his lower lip,and rested his hands on Iruka's head.

"Suck"

Kakashi said again telling Iruka what to do. Since it was his first time giving a blowjob,Iruka in a sense pretend that Kakashi's penis was a popscicle,and started suckling.

"Oh- FU-CK!"

He heard Kakashi groan. Not stopping in his menstruations,Iruka moved on of his hands down to his own cock and started to erratically jerk off. Iruka began adding his tongue and teeth into the mix."

"Ahh..DAmn Iruka -Just Like That-Oh Yes"

Kakashi panted pulling at Iruka's hair harder. Kakashi Started moving his hips forward,slowly at first then a little faster,he needed th friction,he could feel his balls tighten,he was about to cum. Just at the last second Iruka felt Kakashi pull out of his mouth and squirt his hot sticky seeds into his face. Panting hard Kakashi said,

"So-rry-Ru-ka"

Then Kakashi began licking his cum off of Iruka's face. They kissed again a few more times,before the just laid down of the floor,using the clothes as pillows

"Hey,Kakashi?"

Iruka said breaking the silence,

"hhmm"

Kakashi said nestling his face deeper into Iruka's soft brown hair.

"Why didn't you fuck me the way you normally do? I mean you've been gone a month so..."

"Well I felt like trying something different ,and I really needed a blowjob"

Kakashi explained.

"And I think you did a excellent job,considering it was you first. Also Yuri's coming home tomorrow so I'll have to wait be fore a fuck your ass until you can't stand. No doubt Yumi will want her dolphin in one piece as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka woke up in an uncomfortable way. He woke up on the floor which wasn't to comfortable. He felt all sticky and gross. The only good thing about him walking up was that Kakashi was with him. Iruka sat up and stretched his back. Next time they would have to fall asleep on the bed. Iruka headed to the bathroom, for a shower. He needed to get this gross feeling off him. Specially before Yumi came home,which reminded him he needed to clean. Iruka had finished washing his hair and had begun to wash his body. When Kakashi entered the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you Iruka?" he said coming over to the shower.

"Yes I do mind" Iruka said continuing to wash.

"I'm getting ready for Yumi's return. I don't have time to be your sex toy right now. I want to stay clean,and have energy." Iruka heard a sigh come from Kakashi.

"Well to bad for you that I need to take a shower to,we can take one together" Kakashi started to pull back the bath curtain.

"No Kakashi get out!" Iruka said throwing the shampoo bottle at Kakashi,through the curtain. The bottle it bounced of the curtain and landed on Iruka's foot.

"Shit"he swore.

Iruka pulled back the curtain. Kakashi wasn't there.

"Water is gonna get on the floor if you keep the curtain open."Iruka heard Kakashi say behind him.

Before Iruka could turn around Kakashi slipped his arms around his waist. Pulling Iruka tight against him. Kakashi's right hand moved to stroke Iruka's cock until it became erect. All the while Iruka tried to struggle out of Kakashi's hold. Naturally Iruka's movements and the position he was ,made Kakashi turned on even helping Iruka situation at all.

"AHh-stop hmm-Kakashi. Stop." Iruka pleaded. He backed up quickly slamming Kakashi into the wall of the shower. Kakashi took a moment to recover. It was all the time Iruka needed he broke free from Kakashi's grasp,nearly falling out of the bath in his escape. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he left the bathroom,running. Cold air grazed Iruka's skin as he left the bathroom,giving him goose bumps. His hair stuck to his skin and tiny rivets of water flowed sown his chest and back making Iruka shiver. He hated that feeling. He removed the towel from his waist and quickly dried his hair and body before puttung the towel back around his waist.

"Well I thought you would be half dressed by now Ruru,did you change your mind?"Kakashi said with a smug grin on his face,as he walked out of the bathroom. He,like Iruka, was modest enough to wrap a towel around his waist. Iruka turned around, as Kakashi continued walking towards him. Every step Kakashi took towards Iruka; Iruka took a step back away from Kakashi.

"Oh come on Iruka you know you want it, your body defiantly does" Kakashi said. Iruka covered his groin with a hand. Even though he was wearing a towel,covering his "situation"; Kakashi's statement made him feel exposed.

"why can't you just wait until Yumi comes home,she won't be long now." Iruka said,sort of pleading. Deep down Iruka knew there wasn't much use fighting or avoiding Kakashi and his "needs" since he was really dominate. As well Iruka couldn't really do much in a towel.

"I'm sorry Iruka but I want it now. Its Yumi's loss for not coming home sooner,she should know I'm an early riser"Kakashi Smirked slightly at his last statement. A mischievous twinkle cam to his eyes. The look in a way frightened and excited Iruka. He took another step back and hit the couch. Iruka's eyes widened 'shit'. He fell over the arm of the couch. He quickly tried to scouch away from the arm of the couch,as well as keep the towel around his waist. Though before he knew it ,Kakashi was straddling his lap as kissing him. Kakashi's kisses were passionate and deep,which made Iruka's heart beat rapidly in his chest. The feeling of Kakashi's warm moist mouth against his own,brought alight blush to Iruka's cheeks. Iruka waned it he couldn't deny it. The kiss was broken, their warm breaths mingled together. Lust filled eye met. Kakshi nipped at Iruka's neck,causing Iruka to fall back onto the couch. Kakashi shifted a bit and placed his hands on either side of Iruka's head. He leaned down and Iruka moved up and their lips met again. Iruka's hand couldn't help but wander;Kakashi's hand were too busy supporting his upper body weight to wander. Iruka's hand started on Kakashi's waist pulling more of his weight down on him. Then made their way along Kakashi's firm back,sinking his fingers into Kakashi's damp hair. Iruka gasped as Kakashi breathed hotly in his ear.

"See I told you,you wanted it" he whispered. Iruka pulled at the roots of Kakshi's hair. Making Kakashi emitted a growl. He pulled Irukas' hands out of his hair and pinned them above Iruka's head with one hand. This position made Iruka start struggling.

"Kakashi let..." Kakashi placed a finger on Iruka's mouth.

"This is for slamming me into the bathroom wall,and until you admit that you actually want it your hands won't be wandering. Things will take a bit longer ,now that I have only one hand available." Iruka tried to get free. Though Kakashi was sitting on his lower half and his arm were pinned on the angle of the couch arm. Plus Kakashi's weight made him almost immobile. Kakashi moved his hand away from Iruka's lips.

"Kakashi please" He was cut of with a kiss. Kakashi's free hand moved along Iruka's chest. He palmed Iruka's right breast and continued even after his nipple had become perked from the sensation. Iruka moaned into the kiss. Kakashi's moved his lips and began to licking and sucking on Iruka's neck. Iruka moaned

"Kakashi" His torso and neck arched into Kakashi. Right then he was hating the towels. He wanted to feel more of Kakasi's skin against his own. His wrists struggled against Kakashi's hand. He almost got them loose, but then Kakashi lifted of him. Kakashi placed his left hand beside Iruka's head. He smirked while Iruka squirmed beneath him. Iruka whimpered slightly, frustrated at the loss of contact. Something he really needed at the moment.

"Kakashi....Please" he begged. Kakashi gave a wolfish grin.

"Finally" He said. They heard a few thunks between them. They looked and saw three shuriken sticking out of the couch. Eyes widened ,then looke towards the door of the apartment. A women with long legs,a curvaceous body and blond hair stood in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Her bronze coloured eyes showed anger. She wore the basic Anbu uniform, she had a katana strapped to her back,and a wolf mask on top of her head. Showing that she had moved it off her face,probably when she entered their apartment. She was Yumi. She was angry.

"Kakashi"

She growled this time throwing four shuriken at him. Even in a towel Kakashi was surprisingly agile, fast and without showing anything maneuvered himself over the back of the couch. Dodging shuriken in the process. Iruka simply rolled off the couch onto the floor. Between the base of the of the couch and the glass coffee table. It was kind of hard for him since he was, at the moment,hard. Though Chinese stars can make any guy run fast in that situation.

"Damn it Kakashi you can never wait for me to come home. You probably HAD sex last night with Iruka, and you go and destroy by forcing him to have sex today, without me!"

Naomi said walking into the room kicking the door closed behind her.

"Actually, we didn't have sex last night, I was thinking about you in that respect. And your the one destroying your couch by throwing weapons into it"

Kakashi replied from behind the couch. There wasn't much he could do, specially in a towel. If he could get to his weapons pouch in his dresser he'd be alright. Except he would be out in the open once he got to the dresser, which was about ten feet away. On the left side of the wall which separated the bedroom from the kitchen. He was going to have to risk it. He was just a bout to move when the coffee table landed in front of him shards of glass scattered in every direction. Iruka on the other side of the couch was slightly terrified. He was initially thought she was going to kick the coffee table at him squishing him against the couch, though luckily she kicked it at Kakashi. Not that is was a good thing that Kakashi has a large glass object thrown at him but, Iruka knew that Kakashi had a better chance of dodging Yumi's attacks than he did. Iruka sat up slowly watching Yumi, she didn't look as angry as she had first entered.

"Yumi, I'm sorry"

He said giving puppy dog eyes, that usually won her over. She smiled back, and knelt down to him.

" I'm sorry for losing my temperature with you Iruka"

She said ,placing a hand on his face. Kakashi took this opportunity to make a dash for the dresser.

"Where do you think your going!?"

Yumi shouted pulling at the thin tripwire in her hands, it lead around the couch and looped around Kakashi's arms and torso. It made him immobile and caused him to lose balance,while being yanked back towards the couch. His exposed back landed on the glass shards, then he was dragged back until he was pressed against the couch. His cursed of pain were heard between growls of frustration.

"Yumi!"

Iurka gave a desperate cry.

"Don't you think thats a bit much?"

He looked from the couch to Yumi. She stood and looked at Iruka.

"Don't think that you aren't in trouble either"

With a flick of her wrist the same wire that was holding Kakashi was also wrapped around Iruka.

* * *

A/N: So sorry that its taken me like more than a year to post this chapter. What really sucks is that this chapter doesn't really have anything yummy to read, specially since it been so long and most of you might be like" OH MAH GOSH!! A NEW CHAPTER FINALY !! YAY!! YAY!! YA- oh wait that isn't any sex in this what??!!".Its kind of just a chapter with plot progression, sort of...( that was totally weak -__-....sorry about that...) I've just been busy(procrastinating on life...) I have the fourth chapter written it just need to be typed, I kind of have writers block with the fifth chapter, its all in my head,what I want to write, its just hard to get it written... I'm hoping I will be able to post the fourth chapter up sometime next weekend. And I will work on the fifth chapter, which is somewhat written.


End file.
